This invention relates to apparatus for breaking up vegetable matter and more particularly to apparatus for reducing organic garden waste to small pieces more readily susceptible to composting or more easily disposed of by other means. The apparatus may be either stationary, material being delivered thereto for treatment, or mobile, the apparatus being adapted to reap or harvest. A typical such mobile apparatus is a lawn mower.
By increasing the exterior surface of organic materials through cutting, shredding and beating, more material can be exposed to decomposing bacteria. By reducing wastes like twigs and dead leaves (usually harder, older wastes) to shapes of about half an inch across, pockets of air are capable of being formed in a bin of such material. This ventilation assists in providing air to the aerobic bacteria and as a consequence faster and more complete decomposition will result. It is of course important that the broken up matter does not comprise too fine particles, to ensure that a heap or bin does not become clogged.
Even if composting is not the intention, organic material broken into small pieces takes up less space and is more easily handled than it would be otherwise. Thus, it may be bagged, transported or shovelled with ease.